I promise
by standingintherain13
Summary: He promised and he has every intention to fulfill it, no matter what happens. Roxas is a monster hunter with a quest and along his travels he meets old and new friends helping some along the way, while some help him. Please read and review. AkuRoku, Zemyx.
1. Chapter 1

This story actually came in to being thanks to an english project, we were reading Frankenstein and had to make our own monster, my monster wasn't Roxas his name was actually Ion but I wanted to write a story about it so I wrote this fanfic...though maybe I'll write a nonfanfic story with Ion...who knows...

Anyway I don't own Kingdom Hearts and you should take your time and enjoy this ride!

* * *

"Roxas...my son...I...I need you to grant this last wish of mine..." She breathes deeply and places her cold hand on his cheek, " Please find him...and help him...he...he needs you. He didn't mean for this to happen...every...everything is my fault..." Before he can protest she shushes him and continues to speak, "Don't hate him...don't hate your brother, he did...nothing wrong. I'm...so sorry...I should have told you both sooner. What has happened... is all my fault..." A single tear escapes her eyes and she smiles weakly as her hand falls from his face. He quickly clutches it and begins to cry.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE-"

* * *

"Mom!"

Roxas quickly clutches his pure black sword to his chest. It is the same dream he has had every night ever since a year ago. He quickly gets up from the corner of the room he was sleeping in, he could sleep in a bed but it only feels unsafe ever since she left.

He runs a hand through his blond spiky hair and sighs deeply as he takes his other hand and rubs the tears forming in his bright blue eyes. It had been a year since her death but he still couldn't help but cry every time he saw that dream. He can't help but sigh again as he pulls his black mask over his nose and mouth, concealing half of his face.

He grabs his sword and munny as he leaves the rented room even though it is still dark outside, it isn't like he is going to get anymore sleep. He leaves the small inn and continues to travel through the shadows and alleyways; he didn't want anyone to notice him.

He felt someone touch his shoulder and quickly turned around unsheathing his sword that hung at his waist.

"Woah calm down, it's me Rox!" Roxas realizes it is the messenger with the dirty blonde hair and hazy blue eyes, Demyx, and quickly moves his sword from the man's throat. Roxas stares at Demyx waiting for him to tell him why he is here, but an awkward silence ensues before Demyx finally realizes he is waiting.

"Ahem...Zexy sent me to give you the information you wanted." Demyx took the envelope out of his long black trench coat and gave it to Roxas who nodded in thanks before he quickly took coins out of his bag and tossed them to Demyx. Demyx struggled to catch them and thanked him as he made sure all the munny was there. Then they turned and began to walk in the opposite directions, one walked out of town and the other walked to a secluded alley.

Once Roxas reached a place he could trust he began to open the envelope and chuckled slightly as he read the letter. Zexion, or Zexy as his lover calls him, has blue-grey hair and blue-grey eyes; he is one of the best monster information brokers in the world, and always writes as if he is writing calligraphy. He is stationed in Hollow Bastion and always has Demyx come and deliver him letters. Usually people have to go to the broker personally but Zexion understands Roxas' situation and thus sends Demyx, which Roxas is always thankful for.

Roxas soon frowns and furrows his eyebrows as he reads the info he has been given. It appears there have been many sightings of a witch and she is tormenting a town by causing severe thunderstorms almost every day. Roxas quickly reads the location, Twilight Town, and heads out, tucking the information into his bag quickly.

* * *

He reaches the town a day later and decides he should rest for the night as it appears to be getting dark. He stops at this inn and pays for a night lodging thanking the brown haired girl with a nod as he heads to his room.

He takes off his bag and huddles into a corner of the room quickly falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Roxas...my son...I...I need you to grant this last wish of mine..." She breathes deeply and places her cold hand on his cheek, " Please find him...and help him...he...he needs you. He didn't mean for this to happen...every...everything is my fault..." Before he can protest she shushes him and continues to speak, "Don't hate him...don't hate your brother, he did…nothing wrong. I'm...so sorry...I should have told you both sooner. What has happened... is all my fault..." A single tear escapes her eyes and she smiles weakly as her hand falls from his face. He quickly clutches it and begins to cry.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE MOM!"

He clutched the hand tighter and his tears began to fall quickly down his face. He places her hand on her stomach and touches her cheek affectionately.

"I promise."

Then he leaves her body and collects his sword, Yami, and departs for his long journey. He gives a last look at his destroyed home and mother before he leaves the wrecked town, Traverse Town, he will most likely never return.

* * *

Roxas calmly awakes this time and gets up realizing the sun is just beginning to rise. He puts on his mask and gathers his things before he leaves to roam the town. When he walks out he begins to walk to the mayor's building hoping the mayor will be able to point him in the right direction for this job.

He finds the building and walks in calmly as he approaches the desk. The mayor looks at him cautiously noting that half of his face is hidden and a sword is at his waist.

"I hear you have a monster problem..."

The mayor's face quickly brightens and he motions for Roxas to sit down, though Roxas refuses.

"Yes...I'm afraid we do. There is a witch living in an old mansion in the forest and she has begun to cause problems. Every day around the same time in the evening a terrible thunderstorm comes into being. The town is very fearful and I am just unaware of what I should do..."

Roxas stares as the mayor sighs and begins to stand, walking over to him.

"Well do not worry, I will try to help. Can you point me in the direction of the forest where I can find this witch?"

The mayor smiles and nods thankfully, "Of course, I will call Seifer, he is one of my secretaries, and he will show you the way."

Roxas nods thankfully as the mayor walks out of the room and returns with a boy with blue eyes and blond hair covered with a beanie, he is taller than Roxas but who isn't. The boy looks Roxas up and down noting his small stature and lack of muscle.

"Sir are you sure this guy will be able to help us?"

Roxas sighs and walks over to them, he was used to people looking at him and doubting him, he was very short after all.

"Hello Seifer my name is Roxas, how-"

"Roxas? As in famous monster hunter Roxas?" Roxas simply nods, he had been expecting to be cut off so he was not surprised; once people heard his name they instantly looked at him differently. He had earned a reputation in a year of being the very best monster hunter in existence because all monsters he met just disappeared and were never seen again.

Roxas coughs slightly to break the awkward silence that had come into being, and Seifer breaks out of his daze.

"Right...sorry. Anyway I will lead you to the forest."

Roxas nods and they head out. Thankfully Seifer doesn't hound Roxas with question like many do, which is why Roxas tries to hide his identity and much as possible. They soon reach the forest and Roxas nods in thanks as he begins to walk in, Seifer doesn't follow and Roxas is thankful for the solitude.

* * *

Hmmm...I wonder if there is a witch I know that lives in the Twilight mansion...hmmmm...well hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Some secrets are learned and some fights go down, sorry if the fights are lame first time writing them, so I hope you all take your time and enjoy the ride!

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

After what seems like hours he reaches the old mansion and opens the big Iron Gate in the front. He walks calmly up to the mansion and opens the front door, closing it behind him. He gets into a defensive stance so that if something attacks he can quickly slash with Yami. He walks around the mansion and checks every room, stopping as he stands in front of a room he has yet to check on the second floor. He opens it quietly and steps in stopping as he sees a girl around his age looking at him from a white table.

The whole room is white and he is slightly blinded by how bright it is. He meets the blond girl's gaze and they just stare for a while. Roxas relaxes as he realized who the blue eyed girl is and he begins to walk toward the table, sitting in one of the white chairs.

"I should have guessed when Zex said witch it would be you Namine."

Namine smiles, "It is good to see you Roxas, it has been what half a year?"

"About...so Nami... have you gone evil?"

The room soon tenses and Namine frowns as Roxas utters those words, looking at her harshly.

"I'm disappointed you would even think that Roxas...you should know better than anyone that I would never harm a soul."

"Then why are there random thunderstorms every day during the same time?"

She sighs and looks at Roxas sadly, "I'm afraid something evil has decided to live here. I believe it to be nymph that seems to be able to control the weather. I have been trying to track her exact location so I could take care of her but I just can't seem to find her."

Roxas' face softens and he begins to stand up, "Well I'll help, I did say I would take care of the thunder storm problem. What would you like me to do?"

She smiles and begins to stand as well, "Could you please walk around town with me? I have not been able to because it would harm the townsfolk."

Namine has a very strong aura that harms normal people; Roxas however is not normal and can suppress the aura without any problems. He nods and they both depart into the town walking quietly side by side.

They walk in silence...not an awkward one though; they were both beings that enjoyed silence and solitude.

"So, Nami how have you been?"

"Good," she replied in the same monotonous voice.

"Has anything interesting happened to you?"

A silence ensues and Roxas looks over and sees Namine blushing fiercely and staring strictly ahead. Roxas smirks but of course it can't be seen under his mask.

"So Nami has a little crush, who is he?"

Namine turns to glare at him and begins to open her mouth but they both hear screaming coming from the sandlot, and they both rush over.

"TAKE IT BACK!"

"Why should I when we all know that witch should die. Everything is her fault."

"SHE IS NOT EVIL! SHE WOULDN'T HURT ANYONE!"

Roxas and Namine run to find the blond haired boy with the beanie laughing at the smaller blonde on the ground. Roxas can feel Namine begin to tense and grow angry and places a hand on her shoulder to calm her slightly.

Roxas walks over to the boys and Seifer instantly stops laughing, cowering at the enraged expression Roxas is giving. As if sending Seifer messages through eye contact he leaves and Roxas dismisses the expression as Namine walks up behind him.

Roxas walks over to the boy who looks freakishly like him but without the scars, and Roxas can't help but think if this is what he would have looked like if he was human. He holds out his hand and waits for the boy to accept it, which he eventually does as he says his thanks.

The boy however tenses as he sees Namine behind Roxas with a worried expression on her face, he rushes over to her.

"Namine what are you doing in town if the townsfolk realize who you are you will get killed!"

"Oh I get it now...Nami this is your crush right?"

Both blonds turn to face Roxas with a blush on their cheeks and shock in their eyes. An awkward silence develops and Roxas speaks up in hopes of breaking it.

"Ahem, Nami we should be going."

Namine refocuses and nods her head but is stopped as the blond grabs her wrist.

"Where are you going Namine?" Worry is plastered on the boy's face and Roxas can't help but smirk under his mask.

"Don't worry Ven, I am going to take care of the storm problem, my friend came all this way to help me after all."

Ven lets go of her wrist and nods, then turns to glare at Roxas, "I swear if she gets hurt I will kill you myself."

Roxas' eyes dance in amusement as he just nods and begins to walk off, Namine following closely behind.

* * *

"Well this is the place it seems."

Roxas and Namine finally arrive at an alley between two buildings located on the other side of Twilight Town. Roxas touches the brick wall and looks at Namine slightly confused but before he can say a word she begins uttering a spell quietly and touches the wall. A path opens up and they both walk inside without even a thought, they are used to such things.

Once through the path they see a forest with few trees and many dark storm clouds above.

"We should hurry it appears as if the nymph is preparing the storm for today."

Roxas nods and they both head off toward the center of the forest in hopes of finding the annoying monster soon. As they get closer Roxas stands slightly in front of Namine and holds the handle of his sword. They both freeze as they hear an insane laugh ring throughout the forest and Roxas can't help but think Zexion got him into trouble this time.

* * *

"Roxas," he turns to face Namine and sees she is pointing to a cloud that is hanging lowly in the middle of the forest. They approach it with caution and Roxas begins to slowly unsheathe his sword.

"Well what do we have here, the town witch and a pipsqueak monster!"

Both tense as they see a woman with short blond hair and what looks like antennae sticking from her forehead walk over to them. Roxas is taken back at the nymph's declaration and grits his teeth.

"Roxas stay focused!" Namine snaps as she sees Roxas begin to boil over with anger and lose himself.

Roxas pulls out his pure black sword and points it at the stupid nymph, her teal eyes slightly shocked.

"I'm fine Nami, leave this to me and stay back," Namine nods and moves away from the two.

Roxas refocuses on the nymph who is just smiling at him as he begins to step forward lowering Yami so it is almost slicing the ground.

"You must be Roxas the monster with a hunter reputation. It is quite a pleasure to meet the rumored man himself, you are quite famous in the monster world as well as the human's. I'm Larxene by the way, although I doubt it will matter since your end is so near."

Roxas continues to move forward, ignoring her comments, but soon he stops.

"Why...why are you hurting the town?"

She instantly breaks down into a laughing fit and her eyes begin to scream insane and evil.

"For fun of course!"

Something in Roxas snaps and he lunges forward at a frightening speed cutting the nymph's arm within seconds.

"YOU FUCKER!"

Instantly lightening begins to strike randomly throughout the forest and Roxas struggles to dodge the consecutive strikes. He quickly glances over at Namine and sees she has put up a barrier to protect herself; she stares at him with slight panic in her eyes. He stares at her with complete confidence and her panic relaxes although there is still worry.

His attention snaps back to the nymph as she begins to shout randomly in anger and he realizes he should make this quick unless he wants the town to be destroyed. He charges toward her and ignores the sudden pain in his leg. He positions his sword as he prepares to slash horizontally right through her during the charge.

The moment is quickly over and the lightening stops, leaving the forest eerily quiet. The nymph falls to the ground clutching her torso as blood seeps from it endlessly, she tries to cry out but no sound comes and soon her eyes glaze over. She is dead.

"May you rest in peace Larxene," he states as he swings his sword to get rid of the blood before sheathing it calmly.

"I see you still say that same line."

Roxas turns to see Namine approaching him with a warm smile, and he nods.

"Even though she was evil she was a living creature none the less."

Namine's smile saddens slightly and they both depart the forest the way they had come. As they exit through the path they entered they see Ven leaning against a wall waiting for them...well waiting for Namine.

"Ventus!"

The boy turns and runs over to them hugging Namine tightly causing her to blush.

"Are you okay? Does anything hurt? Do you need to sit down? Are you hungry?" Namine can only chuckle at his many questions.

Roxas smiles slightly then begins to walk off stopping as Namine asks a question, one he doesn't wish to hear.

"Are you still searching for him?"

He tenses but brushes off the question, "I'm glad Namine...glad you found someone who can handle your aura..."

She stares at him smiling weakly, "I am too, and don't worry Roxas everything will work out."

He just nods though he doesn't quite believe that himself, he continues to walk away and out of the town.

"That guy...was Roxas?" Ventus questions with shock covering his face. Namine just smiles and nods taking Ven's hand.

"How is he able to handle...you know...your aura?"

She looks at him slightly unsure if she should tell Roxas' secret but she trusts Ven with her own life and knows it will be fine.

"He...Roxas is a monster. He is a Frankenstein...created by a human woman."

Ventus is shocked into silence. All monsters had a sort of category, a Frankenstein being a human made monster. There were other categories like Vampire, Witch, Werewolf, Nymph, Elemental, Shape shifter, Mermaid, the list goes on. However, Frankensteins were rare because they are the only monsters created, and most scientists destroy them after seeing them after life had been given.

"What did you mean when you said 'are you still searching for him'?" Ven questions after finally being able to form words.

Namine looks at him and smiles sadly beginning to drag him to her mansion, "Now that is something I'm afraid I can't tell you."

* * *

You should be able to piece together who he is searching for, and if you can't whatevs more mystery for you!

Hope you enjoyed Larxene's death...I know I did.


	3. Chapter 3

Another arc which means another world...I wonder which one it will be!

So I don't own Kingdom Hearts and you should take your time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

Roxas walks out of the town and begins to head back to Hollow Bastion to meet up with Zexion. He begins to breathe heavier as he walks, trying to ignore the pain in his leg. After a full day of walking he reaches Zexion's small shack and opens it without knocking.

"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT MIXING WITH MY BATH WATER!"

"But Zexy~"

"No."

"Ahem..."

Zexion whips his head to turn to Roxas his face flushing slightly, he soon snaps out of his daze as he notices Roxas' pale, sickly face.

"Shit Roxas what happened?"

"Um I don-"

Before he can finish he faints and Zexion rushes over to him calling Demyx to help him carry Roxas in. When Demyx sees him his face grows with worry and he picks him up with ease.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know he fainted before he could say. Just carry him into my room."

"Does that mean I'm off the hook?" Demyx questions with a grin and Zexion blushes, smacking his head.

"No you idiot," but he can't help but crack a smile as they walk into his room.

After minutes of making a path through all the books and shoving some books off his bed, Zexion and Demyx are finally able to place Roxas down.

"The way he fell made it seem as if his right leg went out first, I think we should check there.

Demyx nods and begins to roll up one of Roxas' black pant legs up but stops at his knee as he spots the large burn mark on his lower leg.

"Zex this is a problem..."

Zexion goes over and looks at the injury his brows furrowing. He pushes Demyx out of the way to get a better look and begins to poke at the injury.

"When the hell did he fight a nymph?"

Demyx sticks up his hands, "How am I supposed to know!?"

"Ugh this idiot is always getting into trouble. Dem get me my books on nymphs and first aid and can you begin to make your special pain relieving water?"

"Not a problem Zexy~" Demyx says as he gets up to begin his tasks.

After he has gotten his books he begins to read and Demyx goes off to the nearest lake not too far from their shack. Demyx is a Water Elemental and could use magic to change the properties of water to what he wishes, he can also talk through, travel through, and become water himself. It is pretty strange for the best monster information broker to date a monster himself but seriously who could hate Demyx.

After time and the burn is properly treated Zexion and Demyx decide to sleep in Demyx's room. It wasn't strange for them to share a bed so there was no awkwardness or tension as they hopped into the bed. Demyx held Zexion close and Zexion rested his head on his boyfriend's chest quickly drifting into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

They both awake after hearing a tower of books falling over in Zexion's room. Demyx is the first up and into the room, Zexion soon follows.

"Rox calm down and lay back down!"  
"MY CLOTHES...MY MASK...WHERE DID YOU PUT THEM!"

Zexion walks in to sees a flustered Roxas in nothing but boxers and a worried Demyx trying to calm him down.

"I NEED THEM WHERE ARE THEY!" Roxas looks at Zexion with complete panic in his eyes.

"Roxas calm down, I'll go get them just sit down!"

Roxas snaps out of his panicked state as Zexion raises his voice and sits obediently. Soon Zexion walks back and tosses Roxas his clothes as him and Demyx leave the room. Eventually Roxas walks out of the room and sits at a table with Zexion and Demyx.

"I'm sorry, I just-"

"Don't worry about it. Just tell me how the hell you got that burn."

Roxas stares at Zexion and begins to tell of what had happened in Twilight Town.

"So basically the witch was Namine and the nymph was the real trouble," Demyx sums up.

"I should have known that Namine would be the only witch in Twilight. I need to update my information."

"Yeah well before you do that have there been any sightings?"

The room quickly tenses and Zexion stares into Roxas' serious eyes.

"There have been sightings at Atlantica but they aren't very concrete."

"Then I'm off. Thanks for the treatment guys."

Zexion and Demyx watch as Roxas walks calmly out of the shack and Zexion can't help but sigh.

"What's wrong Zexy?"

"I just can't help but worry. He doesn't seem to ever stop."

"If he stops he'll break."

Zexion stares at Demyx slightly shocked by the blonde's comment, usually Demyx said happy, light things, he wasn't expecting the man to say something so dark though sadly true. All Zexion could do was nod as they sipped their morning tea.

* * *

'I can't believe it takes a whole two days to get here' Roxas complains to himself as he walks along the beach. Then he feels himself bump into someone and he refocuses to see a man much taller than him with blue eyes, like his own, and black spiked hair.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. I'm Zack, who are you?"

Roxas has to think for a moment and decides to give a nickname; one his mother would always call him.

"I'm…Ro."

Zack begins to laugh and Roxas just stares at him, he wipes a tear as he finally stops, "So _Ro_, what brings you to Atlantica."

"I'm looking for someone…but he doesn't appear to be here."

The man looks lost in thought for a few moments before he finally speaks, a grin spread across his face, "Well maybe you aren't looking in the right places. Let me show you around."

"Um...you don't have to do that."

"Seriously it is fine, as the prince I should at least help a person in need you know?"

'This guy is a prince? It seems fitting,' Roxas thinks as he and Zack begin to walk further down the beach.

"So Zack, what were you doing spacing out on the beach?"

"I'm looking for someone, just like you," his immediate reply and serious tone surprises Roxas but not enough for it to show, and Roxas simply nods as they continue to walk.

A silence soon ensues and both seem quite comfortable with it, but as night begins to come Zack suggests, more like forces, that Roxas come stay at his palace with him, Roxas is hesitant but accepts the offer.

"So, who are you looking for?" Zack questions as he leads Roxas to one of the guest rooms.

Roxas tenses and wonders what he should say, though he finally decides to be very vague, "Someone very important."

Zack accepts the answer without question, "Me too. How long have you been looking?"

Roxas again hesitates but feels as if he can trust this human so he answers, "A little over a year. What about you, how long have you been searching?"

Now it is Zack's turn to be silent as he adds up the years, counting them on his fingers as he sticks his tongue out slightly, concentrating on the math, "About ten...I think."

Roxas' eyes become wide with shock and he looks at Zack who is grinning, "You…have been searching for ten years?"

Zack simply nods as he opens the door to the guest room, "Now if you need me I'm right next door, and don't be afraid to ask for anything!"

Roxas nods as Zack leaves and closes the door behind him.

'Ten years, he must have been searching since he was a kid,' Roxas assesses as he sits in a corner of the room, Zack looks pretty young, he doubts the guy is older than 30.

Roxas eventually decides he can't just rest here, it isn't like he needs the sleep anyway, so he walks onto the balcony and jumps down onto the sandy beach below and begins to walk away from the castle. It isn't like Roxas believes Zack to be a bad guy, he is actually very bright and bubbly, but Roxas just can't help but get the feeling he needs to walk on the beach and look for something, not what he is searching for, something or someone else.

* * *

Roxas finally decides to take a short rest as he sits upon a large rock that is on the beach. He quietly looks out over the ocean and occasionally looks up at the stars and the moon. It starts with him humming the lullaby his mother used to sing to him and his brother, but soon he is singing the lyrics to the open sea and the space above.

"As long as we remember each other...We'll never be apart...We'll be together in each other's memories...In each other's hearts...We'll always be connected no matter how far-"

Suddenly Roxas hears a splash and he jumps up grabbing his sword in the process.

"Who's there."

Silence. Then after minutes another splash is heard and soon Roxas can see a girl, well a mermaid technically, swimming so Roxas can see her. She has blue hair that seems to be slightly grey as well, her eyes and tail match this color.

"Um...hello...I didn't mean to startle you. I was just looking at the stars when I heard your voice and wanted to come closer...I wanted to meet you."

Roxas is slightly shocked, " Isn't it dangerous for you to show yourself to me?"

The girl slightly laughs and her eyes look right into Roxas', "Why would it be dangerous for me to show myself in front of a monster?"

Roxas sighs, "And how would you know that?"

"I'm a sea witch, besides you have this certain air around you."

Roxas sighs again and sits back on the rock, "Well Ms. sea witch, what is your name?"

The girl chuckles and swims closer so she can lay her arms on the rock, "I'm Aqua, and you?"

"Roxas."

Now it is Aqua's turn to be shocked, "Roxas, like the monster hunter?"

Roxas just nods his head and Aqua becomes intrigued, "Well why is a monster killing monsters?"

"I don't kill all monsters..."

"...just the bad," Aqua completes his sentence as she figures it out and she is smiling brightly.

They continue to chat mostly about pointless things and sometimes they just sit in silence, and eventually the sun begins to rise. Aqua however begins to pale as she hears a voice call out to Roxas.

"Oi Ro!"

Roxas turns to find Zack running up to him and gives him a slight wave.

"Were you out here all night?" Zack questions with slight concern for his new friend.

Roxas just nods then looks back to where Aqua was, finding the area empty, he is slightly confused but just looks back at Zack.

"What were you doing?"

Roxas ponders if he should tell Zack the truth but quickly decides Zack may hate monsters and decides to say, "Nothing."

Zack however doesn't seem convinced and Roxas quickly tries to change the conversation.

"So, the person you are looking for...what do they look like?"

Zack instantly grins and sits next to Roxas on the rock, "Well she is really pretty and has blue eyes that seem slightly greyed as well and her hair is kinda short and matches her eyes. She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen!"

Roxas' eyes widen slightly as he puts the pieces together. The person Zack is looking for is Aqua, thus the reason Aqua had most likely paled and fled when Zack was yelling for him.

"Hey..Do you hate monsters?"

Zack is slightly surprised by Roxas' random question and sits to ponder, "Hm...well if I had to say I would say no, I mean what have they done to me right?"

Roxas nods his head as Zack grins happily, "Well Ro how about we search a little more around the beach okay?"

Roxas nods as he and Zack jump off the rock and begin to walk.

* * *

So Zack doesn't hate monsters, so maybe he'll accept Aqua if they meet...I hope so...

Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this took so long, things have been busy...and sorry if my fighting is lame, I try...

Anyway I don't own Kingdom Hearts and everyone should take their time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

It is night again and Roxas is sitting on the same rock as previous, the search was unsuccessful and Zack has gone to bed.

"Hey...Aqua," Roxas calls out and waits. He eventually hears a splash however instead of Aqua there is a fish which has popped its head out of the water.

"A-are you Roxas?"

Roxas nods his head at the fish in confusion, "Where is Aqua?"

"T-that is just the thing...s-she has been kidnapped!"

"What? By who?"

The fish dives back underwater to reclaim its breath and Roxas moves to the edge of the rock to get closer.

"W-we don't know exactly...however we know it was a wielder of ice," the fish responds as it re-emerges.

"Hmm...I'll have to ask Zexion-ah but Dem is probably asleep at the moment. Okay I will save her i just have to talk to some people i know tomorrow, don't worry."

The fish nods and says his thanks as he dives back under the water, and Roxas stands up and heads back to Zack's castle.

Morning quickly arrives and Roxas leaves the castle before Zack can wake up and see him. He walks out to the ocean and takes off his boots as he walks into the water.

"Oi, Dem I need you!"

There is nothing but silence so Roxas unsheathes his sword touches the water with it, there is an evil smile on his face.

"Dem...I swear if you don't answer me back the next time i see you will be the last time you ever see anything-"

"Okay! Okay i got it...what do you need Roxas?"

"Good...now i need Zex to tell me if he knows of a wizard that uses ice."

"You woke me up for that?"

Roxas has an annoyed look on his face and he touches the water with his sword once more, "And what does that mean?"

"Nothing! Anyway Zexy said the only ice wizard he knows of in your area would be...Vexen...he lives in a cave near the ocean, not that hard to miss since the thing is basically covered in ice."

Roxas nods, "Okay thanks Demyx," he steps out of the water and begins to put his boots back on but as he turns he sees Zack with a confused expression.

"Why were you talking to yourself...were you talking to someone?"

Roxas' eyes widen, how had he not noticed someone right behind him? He remains silent as he thinks of what to say, finally deciding on the lamest thing ever.

''Um...no?"

Zack tilts his head to the side and his face just screams, 'is that seriously your answer?'

"Come on man you were definitely talking to someone, who was it?"

Roxas sighs, "Okay Zack how much did you hear?"

Zack places a finger on his chin as he ponders, "Um, since 'If you don't answer me back'"

"So basically the whole thing."

Zack nods slowly, "but nothing made sense since I couldn't hear anyone else. Is that person hiding somewhere?"

"Zack, you had said you don't hate monsters correct?"

Zack simply nods, confused by the blond's question.

"Well what if I told you that I was talking to a monster."

Zack's eyes widen, "A-are you serious?!"

Roxas nods, "And I swear if you tell a soul I will murder you myself," he states this as he points his sword straight at Zack.

Zack shivers from the icy glare Roxas is giving him, and Zack only nods.

Roxas lets out a relaxed sigh and begins to walk away to save Aqua.

"Hey, wait! You mentioned a wizard, are you going to fight him?"

Roxas nods without stopping or turning to face Zack, but he is pulled to a stop as Zack grabs his arm. Roxas quickly brushes it off and faces Zack, hoping to hide his slight panic.

Zack doesn't notice and smiles brightly, "Well I'm going too."

"No you're not."

Zack's shoulders instantly fall at Roxas' quick remark, "b-but why?"

"You just can't," Roxas states with a short sigh.

Zack begins to pout, "Well I'm prince and i command you!"

Roxas tries to suppress his laughter, "Seriously?"

Zack just nods his head, maintaining his pout.

Roxas just stares at Zack as he thinks of what to do, 'I'm saving Aqua, the person Zack is looking for, things could get complicated. Though Zack seems to be handling the monster thing well, maybe everything will be fine, it doesn't seem as if Zack will leave either.'

"Hell with it," Roxas finally says as he shrugs his shoulders and looks at Zack's now confused face. "You can come, but there are two rules."

Zack smiles brightly and nods as Roxas begins to state the rules.

"One, don't get in my way, and two, don't freak out over what you see or happen to find out."

Zack continues to smile, "I definitely won't get in your way, but why would I freak out?" His face turning slightly confused.

Roxas turns and begins to look for the cave, Zack slightly behind, "Who knows."

Zack doesn't enjoy the answer but figures he won't get anything more out of the blond so they both walk around the beach in silence, which Roxas is quite thankful for. He feels like he has talked way more than normal and hasn't really enjoyed the bright prince that hasn't stop bouncing around him since he got here.

When they finally find the cave Roxas walks in without hesitation and Zack soon follows closely behind.

"So what exactly did this wizard do?"

"He kidnapped someone," Roxas doesn't go into more detail and Zack doesn't question more as the two move through the cave trying not to slip on the ice floor.

They stop as they hear a voice, "Ah you are finally awake, good. Now based on my calculations you have quite the amount of magic for a mermaid it should supply me for a while..."

"Hey," Zack whispers as him a Roxas listen in, "what does he mean by supply, don't wizards have an unlimited amount of magic, and we are saving a mermaid?"

"For the second question yes, and wizards and witches do have unlimited magic but after using it they have to wait for their supply to come back, it is one of their many weaknesses. I, however, have never heard of a wizard stealing power from ano-"

Roxas is cut off by a painful scream which echos loudly threw the cave, both his and Zack's eyes widen as they hear the scream and feel frozen in place.

Eventually the screaming stops and the voice says, "time for another jar," which causes more screams to begin.

However Roxas and Zack have had enough and both rush into the open area where a blonde haired wizard is hovering over a machine and aqua is frozen to the wall screaming in pain.

"VEXEN!" Roxas shouts causing the wizard to turn around with slight fear in his eyes.

The screaming soon stops after Roxas' shout and Aqua hangs there unconscious on the wall, her face still showing a painful expression.

"She's-" Zack begins to say as he looks at Aqua with wide eyes and a hand covering his mouth but he is cut off by Roxas shouting his name while the blonde still glares at the wizard.

"Get Aqua down from there!"

Zack just nods and runs over to the mermaid who is still unconscious partially covered with ice. He begins to chip away at the ice with his sheathed sword, it doesn't take long for Aqua to fall free into Zack's arms; he hugs her tight and tries to warm her up since she is unnaturally cold.

During this Roxas has continued to stare daggers at the Vexen.

"Well, what do we have hear a monster and a human prince? What an odd combination."

Roxas can hear Zack's quick gasp but pays it no mind, "Why were you hurting Aqua?!"

"Well that's easy my boy; one to test this new machine," Vexen declares as he points to the contraption, "and two to get more magic."

"and why would you need more magic?"

"Well that's easy, boy, to kill more humans. Those stupid creatures should just perish from the earth and by taking others' magic I can make it happen much quicker."

Roxas grabs his sword and slowly begins to unsheathe it, then he rushes forward and swings at Vexen, who blocks with an ice shield.

Roxas jumps back to put space between them then dashes to the side and forward trying to quickly get behind the wizard but he is cut on his right side by a long ice sword coming from the wizards shield.

Roxas again puts space between them and doesn't move. Then in a second he is being cut basically everywhere by the spikes shooting out of Vexen's shield. He falls onto his knees and holds his sword tightly with his right hand, his left is dangling at his side immobile.

"I guess my aim was off, I _was_ hoping to make all your limbs immobile but one arm will have to do for now."

Roxas glares at the grinning wizard and unsteadily gets to his feet and in the next instant he lunges forward and springs quickly at Vexen, who at first is shocked by the sudden movement. However, he soon recovers and shoots more spikes with confidence in his eyes.

Roxas jumps into the air avoiding the multiple shots from the shield and quietly lands again once the shots are over. As soon as he lands he sprints forward and gets very close to Vexen causing the wizard to be thrown off balance and making it easy to slash him across the chest.

Vexen jumps back and grips his chest with one hand, anger is visible on every part of his face.

"There is a flaw in you."

"And what would that be?"

"You can't continually fire from your shield, there is moment when you can't use magic."

Vexen doesn't look surprised by Roxas' statement, "Well I guess I just shouldn't fire anymore."

Roxas is slightly surprised at the comment and more surprised as he sees the wizard pull a sword of ice out of his shield, "This should last quite a while."

"You honestly think you can win against me in swordplay?" Roxas questions with amusement in his voice

Vexen laughs, "I do actually," and before Roxas even has time to react Vexen is in front of him and prepares to cut his torso, but Roxas brings up his own sword and narrowly blocks the slash.

Roxas pushes him back and regains a space between them before he throws his sword at Vexen, catching the wizard completely off guard.

Vexen doesn't dodge it completely and his side is cut slightly, "Cute little trick, but now you're defenseless," Vexen says with a laugh as he rushes forward.

Roxas smirks under his mask and motions with his right hand slightly and as Vexen begins to bring down his ice sword...

Zack's eyes widen and blood begins to stain the floor but it's not just Roxas'.

Vexen falls to his knees and Roxas lets go of the ice sword he was holding in his hand. Both are bleeding, Roxas from where he grabbed the sword and Vexen from his stomach which is impaled by Roxas' sword.

"H-How did you..."

Roxas walks behind him to grab his sword, earning a grunt of pain from Vexen, when he walks back to his front he holds the sword reversed in his hand, crouches, and uses his now functioning left hand to grab a thin string connected to the sword.

Vexen glares as Roxas stands back up, "May you rest in peace, Vexen."

Vexen's eyes widen and he moves one of his hands from his stomach to wave it, "N-No please! I-I won't I promi-"

Roxas doesn't let him finish as he quickly and cleanly cuts his throat, not even looking as he does so.

"I promise..." Roxas says to himself quietly.

"Oi! Ro!"

He turns to see Zack still holding Aqua tightly and he can't help but smile as he walks to the two.

"Let's get her out of here and back in the ocean."

"But won't she be too cold in the ocean?"

"You would think but the ocean has magic in it that mermaids can consume through their tails, she'll warm up once her magic is refueled."

Zack stands with Aqua in his arms and grins "Welp, ya learn something new everyday."

* * *

Yay Vexen is defeated! Sorry this chapter took so long...I hope you all enjoyed it!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Kingdom Hearts so take your time and enjoy the ride...

* * *

Both walk out of the cave that is now clear of any ice, since once Vexen died the ice melted away quickly. They walk to the water and Zach sets her in it but she begins to float away from them.

"Someone needs to get in the water with her and hold her so she doesn't float away," Roxas states as he begins to take off his boots, but Zach holds his hand out to stop him.

"I'll do it."

Roxas is slightly shocked and slips his boot back on, "Okay."

Zach gives an appreciative smile and walks into the water, holding Aqua close to him as he sits, Roxas sits on the beach and watches as the sun sets.

"So, you're a monster?"

Roxas faces Zack warily, "Is such a problem?"

Zack waves one of his hands, "No no! Of course not!"

"Then what?"

"I was just wondering what kind you were, you look so human."

"I'm a Frankenstein."

"I've never heard of a Frankenstein..."

"Most haven't since Frankensteins are killed early," and before Zack can ask anything Roxas looks back at the red sky, "Frankensteins are man-made monsters and are usually so despised by their creators or the village they were made in that they are killed."

"Why weren't you killed?"

"I-I was made to be company for my brother...she, my mother, made him to perfection and she was so happy with him-"

"Was she not happy with you?"

Roxas shook his head and sighed, "No, she loved me almost as much as him but I'm not perfect, I don't look human like him."

"You look human to me."

"Well you haven't seen all of me..."

"So your mother loved you unlike most who create monsters?"

"Yes, but there was another reason she didn't kill us."

"And why is that?"

Roxas ran a hand through his hair, "We were originally made for a reason, So-he was made to be a weapon and I was made to fight with him and keep him company..."

"...You were created to be evil?"

"Yeah, well you can see how that turned out," Roxas said with a dry laugh.

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed."

"Who killed her? Is that who you're searching for?"

"I promised her-"

Roxas is cut off by a groan from Aqua, both look at her as she begins to stir, "W-Where am I?"

Roxas stands and walks closer to her, "Are you okay Aqua?"

"I can't see and everything hurts but other than that I feel fine, thank you Roxas."

"You're eyes will adjust once you get a little more magic in you and don't thank just me."

"W-What do you me-" as her eyes adjust she sees Zack holding her and looking at her with a smile. She panics and pushes him away, wincing as she drags herself further from him.

Zack looks at her with worry, "It's okay, it's okay."

Aqua looks from Zack to Roxas with a flustered face, "What have you done?!"

Roxas simply shrugged and began to walk away from the two, "You'll thank me later."

After Roxas has left the two just sit in the ocean staring at each other, Aqua with panic and Zack with concern.

"Um-I'm so-"

Zack rushes forward and hugs Aqua tightly, surprising the mermaid, after a while Zack whispers in her ear with a light laugh, "I'm so glad I found you."

Aqua loses her panic and becomes confused instead, "Y-You don't hate me?"

Zack pulls back and looks at her with a small smile, "You saved my life ten years ago how could I hate you?"

"B-But I'm a monster..."

Zack shakes his head, "No, you're Aqua and I think I'm in love with you."

Aqua's eyes widen, "Wha-"

She is cut off as Zack leans forward and presses his lips to hers and her eyes widen even more for a moment before she slowly closes them and begins to kiss back. After a moment or two they break apart and Zack starts to freak out a little causing Aqua to laugh.

"I'm sorry, really really so-"

"Me too."

Zack stops in the middle of his flustered actions and looks at her with confusion, "What?"

"I love you too," her face morphs from a smile to a frown, "but are you okay with a monster? Someone you can't even fully be with?"

Zack smiled warmly, "What did I just say...you aren't a monster you're Aqua and I will love you no matter what."

"But what if there was a way to let her be with you even on land?"

Both turn with confusion to face Roxas who decided it was time to come back.

"What do you mean?" Zack questions, "Is there like a spell or something?"

Aqua's confusion turns to fear, "You can't mean that spell Roxas...you can't."

Roxas ignores Aqua's pleas and turns to Zack, "I need to kiss her...is that okay with you?"

"Um...I-"

"I refuse to use that spell Roxas, I refuse to suck away some of your life-force!"

"What?! Roxas you can't be serious about a spell like this!"

"I have a prolonged life anyway, if anything you sucking some of it away will help me."

"How will that help you?"

"It will make me more human."

"Roxas," Aqua says sadly, "but we need a water elemental...I don't know any..."

Roxas begins to slip off his boots and steps into the water, he pulls out his sword and points it to the water, "Dem I need you!"

'What's up Roxas?'

"I need you here, transport."

'Very demanding aren't you?' Demyx says with a laugh and Roxas smiles a little as well.

"Aren't I always?"

'Right right, I'm on my way give me five.'

"Okay," Roxas turns to face a confused Aqua and Zack, "He'll be here in five. Now Zack can I kiss her?"

"How will she change?" Zack questions with concern.

"Her tail will turn into legs so she won't be able to absorb magic as quickly which means you will need to watch how much magic you use," he states turning to Aqua then back to Zack, "but other than that nothing will change."

Zack turns to Aqua and grabs her hands, "Are you okay with this?"

"I want to be with you all the time Zack...but I don't want to hurt Roxas..."

"You won't hurt me."

"Well then I guess we go through with it, but there is one thing..."

"And what would that be Zack?"

Zack grins, "You," he begins as he points to Roxas, "have to be the best man at our wedding!"

Roxas tilts his head to the side and holds back his laughter, "Seriously?"

"Serious, are you okay with that Aqua?"

"That sounds like a splendid idea."

"This'll be the first wedding you ever go to Roxas, make sure you dress nice!"

The goup turns to see Demyx walking up to them with a wave.

"Hey Dem, we're performing a turning spell."

The smile falls from his face, "But Rox that spell will-"

"I know, we've already discussed it."

Demyx sighs and runs a hand through his hair, "You should have told me earlier."

"If I told, you wouldn't have come."

Demyx pouts slightly but then sighs and walks closer to him, "Let's do it then."

"Thanks Dem."

Demyx simply waves his hand as he sits in the water.

Roxas turns to a confused Zack, "I need you to get out of the water."

Zack quickly stands and walks to the beach, sitting so he can still watch what is about to happen.

Roxas walks over and sits next to Aqua, looking at her with serious eyes, "You ready?"

Aqua nods, "Are you ready?"

Roxas smirks under his mask, "Let's get started Dem."

"Kay!" Demyx begins to lose his form as he turns into water and he cirlces around Aqua and Roxas, slowly at first then speeding up enough that he goes higher into the air, hiding the two from view.

Both Roxas and Aqua are right across from each other and stick out their left hands so they brush the water circling around them, moving their hands up and down in a rhythmic motion then they quickly moved their hands up and some water some water dripped from their finger tips.

Roxas moves his right hand to take off his mask, "Don't tell anyone."

"Why wou-" Roxas slips his mask off and Aqua's eyes widen at the sight, "Oh Roxas..." she brings up her right hand to cup his cheek.

"Sorry you couldn't kiss someone with a better face," Roxas says with a smirk though his eyes are sad.

Aqua shakes her head, "You're still very handsome Roxas and if I didn't love Zack I would have fallen for you."

Roxas smiles and this time the smile goes to his eyes as well, "Thanks-"

"Can you guys hurry, I won't have enough magic to get back to Zexy if you don't speed things up a bit."

"Are you saying you don't want to travel with me?"

"Oh Rox you should know how much I loved the last time we travelled together," Demyx says with sarcasm.

Roxas looks back to Aqua, "Shall we complete this?"

Aqua smiles and nods, "Thank you Roxas."

"Don't worry about it," both lower their left hand that were pointed to the sky and lay it on the others shoulder then they lean in and kiss. Roxas begins to feel light headed but ignores the feeling knowing the spell hasn't been completed yet, after another couple of minutes they break apart and Roxas breathes heavily as Demyx lowers the wall of water circling around them.

Zack runs into the water and up to Aqua embracing her into a hug and knocking both of them into the water, him on top of her. Roxas falls back the water splashing around him and Demyx walks over to him offering his hand.

Roxas accepts it and stands up, swaying a little but soon finding his balance.

"Your mask," Roxas quickly turns from the group with panic in his eyes and lifts his mask back up.

"Thanks Dem, now shouldn't you head back to Zex?"

Demyx lightly pats his shoulder as Roxas turns back around, "Yeah, you did a good thing Rox."

"I just did the right thing, thanks for helping Dem."

"No problem, are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine, now get out of here."

Demyx sighed but nodded, using the water to transport back to the lake near Hollow Bastion.

Once he was gone Roxas looked as Zack help Aqua stand on her news legs, smiling to himself as she stumbled and Zack help her stand back up, they were laughing and Roxas felt happy for them.

"I've got to go."

Both stopped and looked at him, "Go where?" Aqua quesitoned.

"The person you're looking for isn't here, are they?"

Roxas nodded slowly, "Which means I need to move onwards."

Aqua stops leaning on Zack and stands straight, "Well what does this person look like, maybe we could help?"

Roxas hesitates for a moment, "He has brown spiky hair and blue eyes."

"Okay, how can we contact you?"

Roxas points to Aqua, "You should be able to find Dem through the magic streams, you can tell him."

Aqua nods but Zack looks completely confused so Roxas explains, "You know how guns and rockets have those smoke lines, magic has the same thing but it is hard to pick up and it is very difficult for someone to do it, but since Aqua and Dem control the same element it should be easier for Aqua to find his stream."

"Don't those things usually disappear?"

"Usually, but Dem uses his magic almost everyday to transport and send information, he always has a stream."

"Is that why you can call him so easily?"

"Lots of questions huh Zack?"

Zack shrugs with a smirk, "I'm new to this."

Roxas crosses his arms and nods, "True, and I can easily talk to Dem because of a bonding spell."

"I know tha spell," Aqua says, "you two tied your magic together...but I didn't know Frankenstein's even had enough magic to do that."

"We did it after I saved him and introduced him to Zexion, my monster broker, and true Frankensteins usually don't have a lot of magic but I," he pointed his arm out to the ocean, his hand flat then shot fire out of it, "am quite different from most Frankensteins."

Both look from out toward the ocean back to Roxas and Zack grins, "Anymore secrets we should know?"

"Not to my knowledge, anymore questions?"

"Why didn't you just do that against Vexen ?"

"I prefer using my sword, Yami."

Zack nods then taps his chin, "One more, how were you able to grab his sword and how come your injuries are healed?"

"That's two."

"Just answer."

Roxas turns to Aqua, "Wow bossy, good luck Aqua."

Aqua laughs and turns to Zack, "Frankensteins have fast healing abilities," then she turned back to Roxas, "but I don't know how you could grab a sword..."

"Remember how I said I'm not like other Frankensteins?"

Both nod and Roxas walks out of the water, putting his boots back on, "Yeah, well I'm not like other Frankensteins."

After putting his boots back on he turns to the two and waves, "See ya."

"Hey wait!" Zack yells as Roxas begins to run away.

"That's not an answer!" Aqua screams as well as she and Zack begin to walk toward the shore, but Roxas is already gone when Zack finishes putting on his shoes.

Aqua crosses her arms and leans on one of her legs, finally adjusting to them, "Maybe he'll tell us later?"

Zack smiles and wraps his arm around her shoulder, kissing her cheek, "Maybe at our wedding."

* * *

This arc is at an end and next on will be better...I hope, I'm so excited to write it!


	6. Chapter 6

Don't own KH, take your time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

"Why did I have to run..." Roxas questioned with a huff as he leaned over and placed his hands on his knees.

After a few moments he stands back up and continues to walk through the forest that connects to Atlantica's beach.

He walked quietly and at a leisurely pace through the forest only stopping when he needed to nap.

It was a quiet trip but Roxas didn't mind, it had been like this for more than a year now. After two days Roxas arrived in Hollow Bastion but decided to stay at an inn for the night instead of waking Dem and Zex.

He, one any normal day, would just bust in and wake the pair up but now he owes Dem, Roxas shivers at the thought as he sits in a corner of the room and hugs his sword close.

As he awakes and walks down the stairs of the inn he hears some common folk and some hunters gossiping.

"You hear what happened at Twilight?" One man asks as he drinks from his cup of coffee.

Roxas stops at the door and turns his head slightly, _Twilight Town? What happened there?_

One of the common folk questioned and another one of the hunters answered, "Whole bunch of ghosts, just flying around. They haven't bothered anyone yet so the mayor hasn't placed a price, but once he does I'll be there."

Roxas rolls his eyes in disgust, most hunters were in it for the munny.

All of the inn seemed interested now and one of the maids asked, "Where did they come from?"

The original hunter shrugged, "Who knows, might not even be a monster."

Roxas walked out of the inn and slammed the door on the way out, _Of course it's a monster, _he begin walking to Zexion's, _This is why I travel alone, I can't handle idiots._

Once he reached it he was about to reach for the handle but the door slammed in his face and knocked him on the ground.

"Shit, Rox I'm so sorry!"

Roxas glanced up and saw a flustered Dem, "That hurt Dem."

Demyx laughed slightly as Roxas rubbed is forhead but stopped as the blond stood.

"Why were you running out?"

"I was about to contact you," Roxas becomes confused and Demyx elaborates, " There are ghosts at Twilight."

Roxas nods and the two walk into the shack, "I heard at the inn I stayed at last night, apparently no harm has been done...yet."

"Some people are even thinking monsters aren't involved, idiots," Roxas nodded as Zexion looked up from his book with a sigh.

Roxas sat opposite him and placed his head in his hand, "My thought exactly, so what is it Zex?"

"Necromancer."

"But don't Necromancers raise the actually dead not spirits?"

"Yes, but they can also take the soul of a human being by using its biological data, it takes a lot of practice and I know of only one who could."

"But why would he just send souls, he can't hurt others with souls, right?"

Zexion looked up at Demyx's curious face and nodded, "True souls can't hurt others, but sending human skeletons into town is much more frightening than souls."

"So this Necromancer forced all these souls to come back and I'm guessing he plans to kill all the townspeople with the bodies he raised and used to force the souls back."

Zexion nodded at Roxas comment, but Roxas became more confused, "But why? Why would he get all the worlds interested and cause everyone to be on alert? Better yet, why would he want all the hunters coming here to be close to Twilight?"

Zexion sipped his tea, "These souls, just like the bodies, do as he bids, think of what he could make these souls do."

Both Demyx's and Roxas' eyes widen at the same time and Demyx shouts, "He's going to take over the hunters!"

Roxas leaps from his chair and begins to pace the room, "If he takes over the hunters he'll have an army of monster killers, and enough to cause all monsters to fear him, as well as humans. He could take over all the worlds if he wanted."

Zexion stands and shuts his book, "Shall we head to Twilight Town?"

Demyx looks at Zexion with confusion, "We're going too."

"If this Necromancer is who I think it is then Roxas isn't going to be able to do it alone."

"I'll be fi-"

'ROXAS!'

Roxas hunches over slightly and clutches his hair, Zexion and Demyx both walk closer and Demyx calls his name in worry, "Are you okay?"

"I don't-"

'ROXAS I NEED YOU!"

"Namine?" Roxas questions and both Zexion and Demyx widen their eyes.

"Namine? Things must have gone wrong, we need to hurry," Zexion says as he paces with worry.

"Uh, guys..." both Demyx and Zexion look over at Roxas and see he is fading away.

"When was Namine able to teleport?" Demyx questions with a flustered tone, Zexion shugs and walks closer to Roxas.

"Roxas, listen to me, the Necromancer you're about to fight is extremely dangerous, under no means fight him alone, Dem and I will transport there and meet up with you but it may take him a while since there aren't many water sources in Twilight."

Roxas nods as he continues to fade, "Who is it Zex, who is this Necromancer?"

"It's Xem-"

Zexion is cut off as Roxas completely fades and a large blast of wind blows through, he spins around to face Demyx, "Transport now!"

Demyx nods and they rush out of the shack.

"Ow," Roxas compains as he lands roughly on the brick ground of Twilight Town.

"Roxas!"

He looks up and sees Namine kneeling close to him with tears streaming down her face.

"...Namine, what happened?"

He sits up slowly and Namine helps him, "I teleported you here, I was investigating the spirits and found the Necromancer behind it. I was watching him but then he ordered for the bodies to attack. I tried to fight him but I couldn't-"

"Namine, calm down. It'll be okay, Zexion and Demyx are coming and then we can take him out," Roxas looked around his surroundings and noticed they were outside of the old clock tower, Roxas furrowed his brows.

"But Roxas-"

"How are you here?" Roxas questioned, cutting her off, "How did you get out if you and him were fighting?"

More tears poured down her face, "That's why you need to hurry. Someone came in...a hunter...he came in and helped me get out, but he's still inside!"

Roxas' eyes widened, "A hunter? Why would a hunter come here, there hasn't been a pricing yet?"

"I don't know," Namine answered as Roxas sprung up, she soon followed, "Roxas you have to save him."

Roxas looked from the clock tower to Namine and nodded, "Stay here, and when Zex and Dem come tell them what happened."

Namine nodded as Roxas ran into the old tower, hand resting on his sword.

"Sorry Zex but I don't have time to wait."

As he entered he heard someone's ragged breath and laughter as well, as things finally came into view he saw a man with silver hair towering over another. The other man was on his knees, his weapons brought up to protect him from the man but they were useless as the man grabbed his red hair with a laugh.

"Oi, leave him alone!"

The man's golden eyes danced in amusement as he met Roxas' gaze, he tossed aside the red head and began stepping closer, "Who are you?"

Roxas pulled out his sword and glared, "Why don't you tell me who you are first?"

The man chuckled slightly and stopped walking, "I'm Xemnas, it's a pleasure, Roxas, the famous monster monster-hunter."

* * *

I'm really excited about this arc it's so angsty, I love mind games, and finally the redhead has arrived! And he saved Namine...awww. Anywho hope you all enjoyed this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own KH...take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

Roxas' grip on his sword tightened, he sent a glance to the red head on the ground and sighed. He would have to finish this quickly.

"Well, since you know who I am I'm guessing you know why I'm here."

Xemnas smirked, "Trying to save those pathetic humans...you should just join me. We could rule the worlds together!"

"Yeah...no thanks-"

"I could help you find him," Xemnas added.

Roxas' eyes widened slightly but he quickly reassembled the glare.

"I could help you get your revenge on the boy who killed your mother...your precious mother..."

Roxas took a step forward and laid his sword on his shoulder, "Who said I want revenge?"

Xemnas gave him a look but then smirked, "You."

"I didn't say anything like that."

"Ah, but your heart did," Roxas flinched slightly at the comment and his sword slide off his shoulder, his arm hanging loosely by his side, "You're all alone now, your brother did more than kill her, he ruined everything."

Roxas looked right into the golden eyes that held amusement, "True, I hate him for destroying everything, for making me travel like this, for forcing me to play his stupid game of hide and go seek..."

"Then just join me! I could find him in an instant!"

"...but I made a promise."

The grin from Xemnas' face fell and he looked at Roxas with an annoyed face, "It could take you years to fulfill this _promise._"

Roxas' eyes sparkled with amusement, "Then I guess I'll be traveling for quite some time."

"Fine. I'll just kill you and rise you again," Xemnas growled as he flicked his wrist_._

Dead soldiers began to stream from behind him and rush toward Roxas, who brought his sword up and readied his stance.

Roxas began to easily take them down as he moved inch by inch closer to Xemnas who was laughing like a mad man.

Eventually Roxas was surrounded and he huffed in exhaustion, '_There are too many...I can't do this alone-_'

Roxas' thoughts were cut short as a red and silver chakram passed his face and took down one of the soldiers. He looked to the right to see the red head huffing his way over and catching the chakram as it came back.

"I-I'll take care of this..."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "You can barely stand," he spun and cut a soldier before turning back to the red head, "Just go lie down and try not to die."

The red head scoffed and threw his chakram taking out three at once because of the way it spun as it was coming back to him. He straightened in posture more and smirked, "Leave it to me and go take out the silver haired weirdo, the quicker you take out him the quicker they all fall."

Roxas pondered over the thought for a few moments and sighed with annoyance as he realized the red head was right, "Fine, just don't die, Nami would kill me."

The red head laughed and nodded his head, throwing his chakrams he cleared a quick path for Roxas to run through.

When Roxas reached Xemnas the man held an annoyed look and a frown.

"I really should have killed that man before you came."

Roxas shrugged and quickly charged but was stopped as a beam of light shot through his stomach. He hunched over slightly and touched the area, when he brought his hand back it was stained completely red.

"If that's all it takes then I really have no idea how you survived this long," Xemnas commented with amusement.

Roxas winced as he tried to stand up straight and panted heavily as he leaned on his sword as if it was a cane. He glared harshly and tightened his jaw and he quickly stood and threw his sword straight toward Xemnas, who looked slightly confused.

Roxas watched carefully and saw Xemnas move to his left slightly, his attention on the sword. He shot a fireball out of his hand that thankfully hit the man right in the chest.

Xemnas glared and clutched his burning chest, "That little trick was cute but it'll only work once."

Roxas smirked despite his pain, "I figured as much, thankfully I have more than just that."

Roxas touched the hole in his stomach and frosted it with his left hand, he still winced when he stood but at least the pain wasn't completely faint worthy. As he frosted with his left he moved his right back slightly, pulling on an invisible string.

It seemed as though the slight movement went unnoticed but Xemnas dodge the blade as it came back with ease.

Roxas grabs the blade with a growl and charges forward quickly, getting stopped as he swung forward by Xemnas' hand, though upon closer inspection Roxas noticed that the blade rested just before his hand. He quickly swung again and got the same effect as he tried to hit Xemnas' arm.

Roxas regain distance and huffed, "A fucking force field, really?"

Xemnas smirked and shrugged his shoulders, and sent off another beam, but Roxas swerved to the right and dodged it with ease. Though when he faced Xemnas another beam was coming his way, he quickly threw himself to the ground but the beam still grazed his left arm.

Roxas hissed as he landed and the ground and quickly stood, thankful he could still move his left arm.

Roxas was about to charge again but a yelling voice paused him, "Could you hurry the fuck up! I'm dying here!"

Roxas glared, though it wasn't aimed at Xemnas, "Would you like to switch places?!"

He didn't receive and answer and yelled, "That's what I thought!"

He refocused his attention on Xemnas, who was chuckling to himself, and tightened his grip on his sword. He focused and for a moment closed his eyes, when he opened them again they were a bright red.

He charged quickly and struck the man's torso but again the field stopped the impact, however, Roxas didn't regain the distance, instead he quickly moved around the man and aimed for his back. He got closer to the man before the field came and blocked the slash.

Roxas regained distance with a smirk and Xemnas slowly turned around, Roxas pointed his sword right at him.

"Your time is almost up."

Xemnas grinned, "I strongly doubt that."

Roxas glared with his still red eyes "I'm going to beat you...and in a couple minutes."

"I'd love to see you try."

They spoke no more as Roxas threw his sword again and rushed shortly after it, Xemnas dodge the blade and partially blocked it with his field but was hit as Roxas crouched low to the ground and kicked up into the man's stomach.

Xemnas slouched slightly and growled, he stepped forward and Roxas flicked his right wrist before he spun on his left foot and kicked with his right, Xemnas blocked with his hand, though there was a sting, and used his field to block the blade that was coming back to Roxas.

He pulled Roxas forward by his leg and kneed his hard in the chest, sending him flying and causing some of the ice on his stomach to break away.

Roxas stood unsteadily as he coughed into his hand and sighed as his right hand came back with some blood on it, he quickly flicked his wrist back and grabbed his blade that skid to him.

He stood with blade in hand and determination in his eyes as he rocked on his feet. He rushed forward but was quickly thrown back as Xemnas swung his hand in front of him causing a gust of wind.

Instead of clashing against the back wall he crouched against it and used it to push off of, shooting quickly toward Xemnas he pointed his sword and struck the barrier.

Xemnas' smirk was wiped off his face as there was a feeling of cold steel against his skin and the sword stabbed through his torso, he gripped the blade as Roxas landed on his feet, blade still in place.

Roxas was unable to pull out as Xemnas clutched the blade, his hand bleeding against the sharp steel, he raised his other hand and shot a beam.

Roxas had moments before the beam aimed at his heart would strike, and in those moments he moved slightly to the left and the beam shot through his shoulder.

The grip on the blade loosened and Roxas used that chance to pull out, quickly bringing the blade up and striking down, deeply cutting from shoulder to hip.

Xemnas gave one more cough, his blood hitting the clock tower's floor, before he fell forward, brushing passed Roxas.

"Rest in peace...Xemnas."

When Xemnas fell he gave a sigh of relief, he tried to move forward but was unable, all he could do was bring his sword down and use it as a cane. In front of him, through dimming red eyes, he saw all of the dead soldiers fall.

A small smile graced his face and he noticed the red head limping toward him, he fell to his knees and the red head quickly got on his to catch him.

_'Maybe a duo isn't so bad...'_

* * *

Okay, so this wasn't as angsty as I thought it would be but I hope it was still good...I also made a slight change to the Atlantica arc...The nickname given by Roxas' mother isn't Roxy...it's Ro...so instead of Zack calling him Roxy he calls him Ro.

Also more insight of Xemnas' powers and about his field will be described next chapter so look forward to it!

Hope you all enjoyed because I loved writing it.


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own KH please take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

"Ah, welcome back to the world of the living."

Roxas blinked his vision back and saw Zexion sitting next to a bed with tea in his hands.

"W-Where am I?"

"Namine's mansion."

Roxas nodded and tried to sit up, he groaned in pain and Zexion pushed him back down by placing his hand of Roxas' face.

"Please don't move, the injuries have just closed."

"How long?"

"Only a couple hours."

Roxas nodded and lifted the blanket to cover the lower half of his face, "Where's the red head."

Zexion placed his teacup down and stood, "Another room, Demyx and Namine are healing him."

Roxas raised his eyebrows, "He's a hunter."

"He's also a hunter who almost died after we rushed in. I told you to wait, Roxas."

Roxas rolled his eyes and Zexion's angered expression, "If I would've waited the idiot would have died."

Zexion huffed slightly, "True, thankfully neither of you died."

"You know me Zex, I wouldn't die that easily."

"The fact you passed out in a strangers arms is concerning, and he didn't pass out till we reached you. Do you know him?"

Roxas' eyes widened slightly and he shook his head while looking at the ceiling, "I-I don't know him."

"You guys made a good pair."

Roxas whipped his head to face a smirking Zexion, "I work alone."

"Ah, is that so."

Roxas ignored Zexion's comment and turned on his side, "I'm going back to sleep."

Zexion grabbed his teacup and walked to the door, "Rest up."

A few hours later Roxas woke up to an empty room, he sat up with only a slight pain and looked around the room for his clothes. He spotted a pile of clothes on a table across the room and stood with only a slight wince.

All he had were boxers on and when he looked at his torso it was still bruised in some areas, he peeled the patch off of his shoulder and was thankful that wound and the one of his stomach were almost healed.

He tiredly walked over the the clothes and put them on with an annoyed sigh, putting his mask on first.

"Oi, Zex, where are my clothes?"

He walks down the stairs and into the parlor, Zexion, Demyx, and Namine all look up at him as he enters.

"Oh, Roxas, you look so nice."

"Uh...thanks, now Zex, what did you do with my clothes?"

"They were destroyed, I got you new ones. Be thankful."

Roxas gestured to his new attire, which consisted off shorts that reached just below the knee and puffed out at the bottom, the top part was black while the bottom was white. He had on his normal black boots and on top was a regular black long-sleeved shirt but over top was a white short sleeved jacket with a hood. There was a slight checkered pattern that went around the front pockets and traced up next to the zippers.

"I stand out, and where's my sword?"

Demyx stood and grabbed Roxas' sword from one of the table, "I think you look cool, Rox."

"Besides your other clothes got destroyed, just where them."

"But I don't like when my skin shows."

"It's only like an inch, get over it," Zexion replied as he leaned back in the chair.

Roxas glared harshly and gave an annoyed sigh, Demyx handed him his sword and Roxas quickly attached it to his side.

"Where's the redhead?"

"Still sleeping, me and Demyx healed some of his injuries but we didn't do it completely."

"We didn't want him to get suspicious, he should still be asleep," Demyx added after Namine.

Roxas nodded, "What room is he in?"

"Up the stairs and to the right, next to the study."

Roxas gave his thanks and left the room.

As he walked up the stairs and entered the room he saw the red head awake and looking up at the ceiling.

"Why are you awake?"

He turned and looked at Roxas with a tired look, "I just am...problem?"

Roxas shook his head and took a seat of the edge of the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good, I don't think I'm going to die which is always nice."

Roxas suppressed his laughter, "Thanks for the help...uh..."

"Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

Roxas raised one of his eyebrows, "Yeah, I'll commit it to memory."

"I should thank you too..."

"Roxas."

"Axel's eyes widened, "Like the famous monster hunter Roxas?"

Roxas nodded and Axel gave a large grin, "That's awesome!"

Roxas stood, "Well, you should rest."

"Hey, before you go," Roxas turned completely and leaned on the door, "Ah, actually nevermind."

Roxas stood quietly for a moment and then left the room with a nod.

He walked back to the parlor and glared as he saw the three smirking at him.

"Can I help you?"

"We were just enjoying the fact that you're interested in someone," Zexion stated smugly.

"I-I am not!"

Namine chuckled to herself, "I think you should travel with him."

"I travel alone," Roxas replied quickly, much too quickly.

"It would be good for you," Demyx added as he stretched lazily.

"Well I don't care, I travel alone."

Zexion waved away the comment with his hand, "You know just as much as I do that he's going to follow you, Roxas."

Roxas walked more into the room and sat next to Namine on the sofa, "I'm aware, that's why I need somewhere to go that doesn't have a siting."

Zexion hummed as he went through his mind, searching for any monster problems in the area, "Well, there is The World that Never Was, they have a vampire problem."

"Good, I'll head there tomorrow."

"Is the red head awake?"

Roxas looked over at Demyx, "Yeah, he is, and his name is Axel."

"Aw, you guys are already on a first name basis, adorable."

Roxas leaned his head on his fist, "Hey, Nami, how's Ven?"

The girl instantly reddened and the group laughed.

"I don't need you bringing up my love life, Roxas."

"Well then stop assuming Axel has something to do with mine. I just met the guy."

Zexion brushed his hair out of his face, although it fell right back, "I'm curious, Roxas."

"About?"

"Xemnas, he was just a Necromancer but yet the wounds you had were more than one should be able to do. A Necromancer specializes in using others to fight for them, this one should have been easy to kill after getting passed the army."

"Eh, so that's how they work."

The group jumped at the sudden voice and all turned to the door to see Axel leaning against it.

"Didn't I tell you to rest?"

"Don't worry about it Roxy, I'm plenty rested."

The three started to laugh and Roxas' face seemed to twitch slightly, "R-Roxy?! Don't call me that."

Axel laughed as he walked and sat between Namine and Roxas, much too close to Roxas.

"Can we help you?"

Axel looked across at Zexion and smiled, "I'm just interested," then he turned to Roxas, "Please continue your explanation."

Roxas huffed and then rested his head on his hand again, "He had more power than a normal Necro, he could use light and wind."

"That's not normal, usually a wizard or witch has one, maybe two, specialties," Zexion sent Namine a quick glance and she nodded.

"Yeah well, I think you need to update your info Zex, your my broker you should know this."

"Well sorry the last sighting of him was over ten years ago, last time he was seen he was a normal Necro."

Namine gave a sigh, "Anyway, I'm guessing the wounds in your stomach and shoulder were caused by the light, but what was the wind for?"

"A force field. He used to wind to push attacks away from himself, but because he had used so much magic he could only focus a blast strong enough in one area. That allowed me to send two attacks, the second one hitting."

"Smart, I'm surprised you realized."

Roxas could hear Axel snort next to him, "Thanks, Zex, you're always so kind."

Demyx was the next to speak up, "Why was only one of your wounds...uh..." he sent a glance to Axel and then back to Roxas, "like that."

Axel looked confused but the group ignored him, "The first wound I got as soon as I reached Xemnas, the last I got after stabbing him in the stomach. He grabbed my sword and shot me from close range. Would have killed me if I was a second late."

"How did you stab him? Did you attack before that?" Axel questioned as he placed his arm on top on the couch and behind Roxas.

"I was going in for an attack and he pushed me back with wind. I used that momentum to push off the wall quickly and was able to break through his wind with my sword."

"How did you know it would work?"

Roxas looked at Zexion and tapped his chin, "I didn't."

"Roxas, you can't be serious," Namine commented with a worried expression.  
"What if it didn't, you could have died," Demxyx added with overdramatic gestures.

"Well I didn't, so it's fine."

"That was very risky."

"Coming from the guy who almost died and still decided to take on an army of undead?"

"Point taken."

Zexion seemed to perk up, "That reminds me, how do you fight?"

Axel tilted his head slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Hm, I'm curious too. I don't get your weapons at all."

"Oh, my chakrams. Well them kinda work like boomerangs. I made them myself, cool right?"

Roxas shrugged at the grinning red head, "I guess."

"By the way, where are they?"

Demyx stood and walked to the same table as before and grabbed to spiked rings, "We put them here with Roxas' sword when we carried you. We also cleaned off the blood."

"Thanks," Axel and Roxas said at the same time.

"Are you hungry, Axel?" Namine questioned as she stood up.

Axel stood with her, "I am."

"I'll make you something, come with me."

"Thanks," then he turned back to Roxas, "Are you coming?"

"Ate already, not hungry."

Axel accepted the answer and walked away with Namine and Demyx, who decided to give her a hand.

"Your journey just got much more interesting, Roxas."

"Really, because I think it became more troublesome."

Zexion smirked, "But yet you look excited."

"I-Before I passed out...I had a thought."

Zexion's eyes widened as he became interested.

"I always thought traveling alone would be better but for a moment I thought...maybe a duo isn't so bad. I don't know why but...even when me and Namine worked together, or that time in Atlantica with Zack, never did I think that."

"Maybe there is just something about him."

Roxas gave out a sigh, "Maybe, but I don't like the fact that I feel fine having him near me."

"Just go with it, Roxas. Who knows, something great may happen."

"Well, we'll see what happens with this vampire."

* * *

That arc wasn't as angsty as I had in mind but hey it was fun, and this next arc should be fun as well! I'm so excited!

I hope you all enjoyed, and finally Axel has arrived!


	9. Chapter 9

Oh, I love the start of a new arc...

I don't own KH so take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

"Hey, I'm leaving," Roxas said as he sat with the rest, excluding Axel and Namine, in the parlor.

Zexion closed his book, "Alone?"

Roxas nodded, "Yeah, I'll come visit after this vamp thing."

Demyx leaned slightly on Zexion, "Are you going to say goodbye to Namine?"

"She's with Ven, right?"

"Yes, and let me say it is very creepy how similar you two look," Zexion said with a slight interest.

"I know," Roxas stood from his seat and readjusted his sword, "and Namine would kill me if I didn't say bye."

The two nodded and watched as Roxas walked out of the parlor.

Roxas walked up the stairs and to the left, toward her white room, he knocked first, entering without doing such could lead to his death. When Namine opened the door looking embarrassed he contained his laughter.

"I'll be leaving."

Namine looked surprised, "Already, are you healed?"

"Yes, Nami, I'm perfectly fine."

Namine smirked slightly, "Is Axel joining you?"

Roxas rubbed the back of his head, "Not formally, but I have a feeling he'll follow me."

Namine chuckled to herself, "Have fun, Roxas."

Roxas turned and grunted in response, "See ya, Ven," he called before he slid down the stair railing.

When he walked out of the mansion he stretched lazily before taking off again, as he passed the gate and the forest he saw Axel leaning against the brick wall of Twilight Town.

"What are you doing, Axel?"

Axel instantly straightened and fiddled with the chakrams hanging at his sides, "I was taking a break before heading off."

Roxas internally rolled his eyes, "Is that so, where are you going?"

Axel hummed as he fell into step with Roxas, "I was thinking the World that Never Was."

"Oh, isn't that a coincidence, I'm heading there as well," Roxas stated with mock ignorance.

Axel smirked as the two walked down the road, "Hey, why don't we travel together?"

Roxas looks up and meets Axel's gaze, "Why not, but don't slow me down."

Axel gives a 'hmph' and crossed his arms, "I think I should be saying that to you."

They walked out of the town in silence although Roxas could tell Axel had something to say; as they exited Twilight and began down the path to the World that Never Was Roxas cleared his throat.

"What do you need in Never Was?"

Axel hummed lightly as he looked down at the blonde, "I was originally heading there but then things happened in Twilight."

Roxas could tell by the look in his eyes that was originally Axel's plan, _Did Zex plan this?_

Roxas shrugged, he could see the man planning something like this. Roxas had originally thought Axel would follow him out of curiosity, Roxas was indeed a famous hunter it wasn't strange for someone to want to hang around.

"Why?"

Axel seemed surprised by the sudden question but answered after a moment, "I heard there is something rare there, I thought I would take a look."

Roxas nodded and then looked forward again, _Our reasons for going are different, he doesn't seem to be lying._

Roxas was quite surprised, to think such a coincidence happened, such was truly strange.

"You're going for a vampire right?"

Roxas was snapped from his thoughts as he heard the question, "It's not good to listen in on people."

Axel rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry, but that's all I heard."

Roxas raised one of his eyebrows and Axel put space between them.

"Okay, so I also heard after that, about your love for me," Axel finished the statement with a smirk.

Roxas' eye twitched slightly and he quickly jabbed the redhead in the stomach with his fingers, "Please be aware that I don't fall in love with people."

Axel hunched over and stopped walking, after moments he stood up a little straighter with a confused face, "You've never been in love before?"

Roxas stopped walking and turned, "No, nor do I plan to."

Axel hummed and then jogged slightly to catch up to the blonde, who was walking again.

"You've never even had a crush?"

Roxas sighed audibly, "Never, I have no interest in such things."

"But why? It makes people happy, like Zex and Demy."

Roxas wasn't surprised Axel could tell the two were dating, they practically hung on each other, "I don't have time to find my own happiness."

Axel stopped walking and Roxas soon followed, he was looking up at the setting sun, Roxas soon did the same and his breath was taken away.

"Sometimes you don't need to find it, sometimes you just have to realize it's already there."

Roxas' eyes widened slightly at the words as he stared at the bright red sky, he closed his eyes and smiled lightly under his mask, hanging his head down.

When he opened them again he turned around to face the redhead, "Well, maybe one day I'll realize."

The two decided to set up camp for the night, Roxas climbed a tree and slept on a strong branch while Axel leaned against the tree. He quickly feel asleep but Roxas lay awake for most of the night.

* * *

"Oi, get up," Roxas says as he sits on the branch of the tree, the sun is rising but Axel is still sleeping.

Seeing that the man is not moving Roxas hops down and crouches, poking the redhead's face, "Get up, you're wasting daylight."

There is still no response so Roxas pinches Axel's nose closed and then covers his mouth, some would think this was too cruel but it use to be the only way to wake up his twin.

Axel begins to freak out and Roxas takes his hands away, "Can't you wake me up normally?!"

Roxas stands and crosses his arms, "That was normal."

Axel stands and brushes himself off, "It wasn't. Okay, let's set some rules; one, never wake me up like that again."

"Then how should I wake you up?"

Axel shrugged as he readjusted his chakrams, "I don't know, slap me or something. Just don't make me think I'm dying."

Roxas nods his head, "Fine, now let's go."

Axel grabs his small bag and pulls out a loaf of bread, he offers some to Roxas, "Hungry?"

Roxas looks away from him, "No, ate before you woke up."

Axel accepted the lie and they continued to walk.

They didn't reach Dark City until sunset that day and when they arrived the town was filled with people, the two squeezed themselves to one of the empty alleys.

"Do you wanna hit an inn?"

Roxas nodded at Axel's proposition and then stood on his toes looking for an inn, he ignored Axel's snickers next to him.

After a while Axel seemed to find one and he pointed it out to Roxas, "How about that small one, we can share a room and save munny."

Roxas hesitated at first but then nodded, the two struggled through the crowd and sighed in relief as they entered the old looking inn.

A girl looked at the two strangely but then smiled as she realized they were hunters, "You're hunters?"

Axel and Roxas looked up and nodded at the grinning girl, Axel walked closer, "We need a room."

The girl nodded and stood from her stool, fetching a key, "That'll be 300 munny."

Roxas gets the munny from his pouch and places it on the table, the girl gives him they key and the two head up the stairs.

As the two entered the room Roxas stretched and sat in one of the corners, Axel stayed at the door and looked with confusion.

"You're not using the bed?"

"Nope, you can have it."

Axel moved across the room and placed his chakrams nicely against the wall, then crouched in front of the blonde and picked him up easily.

"O-Oi! Put me down!"

Axel ignored Roxas' shouts and dropped him on the bed, "We can share, it's big enough for two."

Roxas was unable to stand because of the Axel in front of him, "I never use the bed in an inn."

This interested Axel, "Why?"

"Can you take a step back, you're much too close," Roxas complained, Axel complied and took a single step back.

"So, why don't you sleep in beds?"

"Too many openings on a bed."

"Huh? You're worried about getting attacked?"

"It's happened before."

Axel crouched down so he was level with Roxas, "Really?"

"Yes, so if you don't mind I'll be taking the corner," Roxas stood and walked to a corner.

Axel hummed as he stood and watched the blonde, "You know, just because it happened once doesn't mean it will happen all the time."

"Better safe than sorry," Roxas said as he closed his eyes.

* * *

When Roxas awoke the sun had yet to rise, when he looked out the window he looked at the moon and figured it was about 3o'clock.

He looked over at Axel and jabbed his side, startling the redhead awake.

"What? It's not even morning yet."

"I think we should head for the castle, the town is very busy during the day and vampires are usually awake at night."

Axel yawned as he nodded, standing from the bed to grab his pouch and chakrams, "Let's go."

As they exited the inn they began to walk through the empty streets towards the Castle that Never Was.

"Do you know what's up with the weird naming here?"

"No, nor do I really care," Roxas replied earning a roll of the eyes from Axel.

The rest of the walk was spent in silence, Roxas was quite thankful.

They stopped outside of the entrance to the large castle, "Are you sure only one vampire lives here?"

Roxas simply shrugged, "Who knows."

They two stepped forward into the grey empty castle as they walked in silence, taking in their surroundings, Roxas was confused.

"There aren't any doors."

Axel looked down at the blonde, "Is that important?"

"Maybe," he looked up to meet the redhead's gaze, "If there is a vampire problem why don't the huge amount of people just storm in and take care of it themselves?"

"Aren't vampires super strong?"

Roxas looked forward and crossed his arms, "They have increased ability in their speed and strength but nothing a mob couldn't handle, especially if there is only one."

"Well, maybe there are more."

Roxas hummed as they walked, "Possible."

"Can I help you?"

Both looked up onto a large balcony, standing tiredly was a man with black spiky hair and golden eyes.

"You must be the vampire," Roxas stated coolly, his gaze never shifting from the golden eyes.

"You two must be hunters," the man leaned on the railing.

"How do you know that?"

The man looked at Axel with a hint of amusement, "You have weapons and you're not the first to come."

Axel grabbed his chakrams, "Did you kill the others?"

The man instantly snaps up, "Of course not, I have no reas-"

"I'm sure," Axel said sarcastically as he began to stomp forward.

However, Roxas quickly unsheathed his sword and held it against Axel's chest, stopping him.

"What are you doing, Roxas."

Roxas returned the redhead's glare, "Don't move."

"Huh, but didn't we come here to kill him," Axel complained as he gestured to the vampire, who was quite surprised.

The vampire looked at Roxas warily, "You're not-"

Roxas quickly looked from Axel the the vampire, "I only kill evil monsters, you, however, don't appear to be evil."

"I thought all monsters were evil," Axel practically shouted.

Roxas sighed loudly and sheathed his sword again, though his hand was ready to pull it out again at any time, "Are all humans good?"

Axel shook his head after a moment and Roxas continued, "Monsters are the same, not all are evil."

Axel pouted slightly but trusted the blonde, "So, what do we do with him?"

Roxas glanced at the confused vampire, "We help him and figure out what's really happening in this city."

* * *

I know I probably say this with every arc I write but I'm very excited about this one! So many characters and some mystery, I love it!

Though, I really just love this story in general :3 and yay finally Axel!

Hope you enjoyed~~~~


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own KH and I hope you all take your time and enjoy the ride.

* * *

The vampire jumped down from the balcony, choosing to land closer to Roxas in case Axel randomly attacked.

"You two are a team?"

Roxas and Axel looked from the vampire to each other, Axel laughed, "I completely forgot we were just coming together."

Roxas nodded, "It slipped my mind as well."

The vampire looked between the two, "You aren't...a team?"

Roxas shook his head, "No, our original plans were to come together, Axel is here for a different reason than me but somehow..."

"...things turned out this way, though now I have no intention of leaving," Axel said with a smirk, causing Roxas to be slightly surprised.

"You're not leaving?"

"Nah, this is much more interesting than seeing some rare thing."

Roxas hummed lightly, "Well, as long as you don't pick a fight it's fine."

"I won't," he turned to the confused looking vampire, "If Roxy doesn't think you're evil then I'll trust him."

The vampire hums and nods, "Thank you for understanding, Axel."

"How did you...?"

Roxas rolled his eyes, "I said it earlier, and I'm Roxas not Roxy."

Axel nodded with a serious expression, "Only I can call him Roxy."

"Please shut up, Axel."

The vampire cleared his throat to gain their attention, "I am Vanitas, I thank you for helping me."

Roxas shrugged and Axel grinned, "Don't mention it."

"Now, Vanitas, do you know of strange things happening here?"

Vanitas pondered for a moment and then sighed, "Let's move to a more comfortable location."

The two nodded and Vanitas led them into a room with a small table with four chairs, they all sat down and Roxas eyed Vanitas from across the table.

"Anything?"

"Every morning there is a body in front of this castle, the townsfolk instantly blame me for it."

"Are they dead?" Axel asked with concern.

"I'm afraid so, both men and women."

Roxas rested his head in his hand, "Then why are there so many people here?"

"Better question is why don't others know of the deaths?" Axel questioned, locking eyes with Roxas.

Roxas nodded, "If the people here knew others were dying wouldn't they leave and get help, and even if they didn't get help the news would spread."

"Nobodies left."

Roxas and Axel both turned to face Vanitas, "What do you mean, Vani?"

Vanitas glared slightly at the red head, "Don't call me that, and since these deaths I haven't noticed anyone actually leave the city."

"They're trapped here?"

Roxas sat up straighter and crossed his arms, "Something is luring people here and trapping them...but what?"

The group became silent, each thinking and trying to find the answer.

"...Shall I make tea?" Vanitas asked as he stood from the table, Roxas nodded but Axel's eyes widened.

"Something rare."

Roxas raised one of his eyebrows and Vanitas furrowed his brows, "Rare?"

"I was told there was something rare here...wouldn't that lure people in?"

Roxas' eyes widened for a moment, "People love the idea of rare things and the hunters were lured in by the news of a vampire."

Vanitas sat back in his seat, forgetting the tea, "So, I've been helping kill people?"

"Indirectly, yes," Roxas replied coolly.

Vanitas gave a depressed sigh and he ran a hand through his hair, "What should we do?"

Roxas stood from his seat, surprising the two, "I think we should sleep, do you have any rooms with doors?"

Vanitas nodded and stood, Axel soon followed, "I have bedrooms upstairs, completely safe, we can sleep for the day."

Axel yawned loudly, "Thank goodness, last time Roxy forced me up at this ridiculous hour."

Roxas rolled his eyes and Vanitas began to lead the way to the rooms. When they arrived they parted and each went to a peaceful sleep, though Roxas would soon be up to collect information on this 'rare' thing.

* * *

Roxas watched the sun rise from outside the castle's walls, he had yet to see a body but with him sitting outside the castle he doubted anyone would come near.

When the sun was fully up some people began to approach, surprised when no dead body was in sight.

Roxas stood and walked up to one person in particular, a young women in a flowing black dress. It looked as if she had just been crying.

"Can I help you?" She asked with a certain edge as Roxas approached.

"I'm a hunter, do you know anything about what's been happening?"

Her tension seemed to fade as he spoke, "I-It's that vampire, every night he comes down and kills someone," She looks from the castle to Roxas and begins to cry again, "M-My sister...we had come together and a c-couple days ago..."

She began to sob much more loudly and Roxas nodded, "I am sorry about your sister, however, with so many of you hear why don't you just kill the vampire yourself?"

She wiped her tears slowly and then looked with confusion, "If hunters can't even kill him how could we? Aren't vampires very powerful?"

Roxas nodded after a pause and mentally sighed, humans were always so ignorant.

"I promise to find the killer and bring justice."

The woman looked confused and after a moment simply nodded, Roxas then was about to walk away but stopped and faced her again.

"Is there something rare here?"

The woman became more confused, "Rare?"

"The reason you came here, what was it?"

The woman furrowed her brows harshly and shook her head, "I-I don't remember...Why don't I r-remember?"

Roxas turned fully, "Please calm down, your grief must have caused you to forget," he was lying but he hoped the woman would at least calm down.

The woman soon relaxed and her face became blank, "Can I help you?"

Roxas tilted his head slightly as the woman's edge was back, "Uh, no...sorry for bothering you."

Roxas walked away from the woman and once out of sight from the crowd entered the castle.

As he walked into the large room from yesterday he heard yelling from the balcony.

"Will you leave me alone!?"

Roxas stopped and looked up as Vanitas jumped from the balcony, yelling at the stubborn red head who soon left the room to go down the stairs.

"What is going on?"

Vanitas rushed over to Roxas, "That man is insane!"

"I'm not insane!"

Roxas looked over the glaring Vanitas to see Axel walking toward them.

"All I did was ask him questions!"

Roxas turned from Axel to Vanitas with raised brows, "How many questions?"

Vanitas groaned, "Too much, way too much."

Axel rolled his eyes, "I only asked a couple."

"A couple? A couple?!" Vanitas scoffed.

"What did you ask?" Roxas questioned, gaining the two's attention.

"I asked things like; what happens when he goes into the sun, why he dresses in what looks like old butler clothing, what monsters are considered the strongest, do monsters have like clubs, and a few others."

Roxas gave Vanitas a sympathetic look, "Did you answer them?"

"Some, but once he asked for my life story I refused."

Roxas nodded and then approached Axel, "Don't be nosy."

Axel nodded his head after a pause and then looked down at the blonde, "Where have you been?"

"Hmm, looking around. No dead body today and everyone believes it's Vanitas," Roxas' brows furrowed, "Also, everyone's memories are messed up."

"Messed up?" Axel questioned as he crossed his arms.

Roxas nodded, "I talked to this one woman, her sister apparently died, and she didn't even remember why she came here and then she completely forgot our conversation."

"So, someone is making them forget every couple minutes?"

Roxas hummed as Axel looked at the vampire with confusion, "Wouldn't that take a lot of magic?"

Vanitas nodded and then Roxas looked up at the two, "It's not every couple minutes it's whenever someone mentions the _rare_ thing."

"Then why aren't we forgetting?"

Vanitas stared at the red head and then to Roxas, "Probably because the castle, this castle was made by vampires and thus has some of our essence in it."

Roxas nodded, "The memory magic probably doesn't affect monsters and this castle is acting as a barrier."

"So, what now?" Vanitas asked Roxas because anyone could tell he was the leader of the duo.

"We wait till night then hit the town."


	11. Chapter 11

I'm so sorry I ended up not writing for a whole month. August ended up being pretty busy for me but I should definitely update more regularly.

I don't own KH so take your time and enjoy the ride!

* * *

"So, why are you lurking in the shadows?"

Roxas looked up from the floor at Axel who had his arms crossed, "I tend to stand out. You and Vanitas can pull of the normal traveler look."

"You would if you took off the sword and face mask," Axel replied with a roll of his eyes.

Roxas ignored the question and watched as Axel began to take of his black trench coat, the red head threw it at Roxas once he had it off.

Roxas caught it with ease but as he touched the material he gave it a quizzical look , "Axel, where did you get this?"

Axel hummed as he fixed the black shirt he wore underneath, "My mother gave it to me."

Roxas threw the coat on the bed behind him, "What did your parents do?"

"Well I've never met my father and my mother was just a normal seamstress. Why?"

Roxas flicked his blue eyes to Axel's green ones, "...nothing important."

Axel simply shrugged as he left the room, leaving Roxas alone. Roxas cast one more glance at the trench coat before he left the room and pushed the curiosity to the back of his mind.

Vanitas was standing next to Axel in some casual clothes as well, ready to go into town.

"Are you sure this will work, Roxas?" Vanitas asked with uncertainty.

Roxas sighed and nodded, this plan was risky and could possible get Axel killed but it seemed to be the only way to find the guy, "Hopefully, I'll hid in the background while you, Vanitas, walk around casually. Their magic won't work on you but it will on Axel. Keeping him safe is the highest priority."

Axel huffed slightly, "I can take care of myself."

"No, you can't."

Roxas nodded in agreement, "You won't have your weapons, Axel, and most likely you'll be under a spell. If we lose you it means your death."

Axel's arms fell limply to his sides and he turned around, walking from the two, "Then don't lose me."

Roxas could see the red-head's tenseness and was slightly apologetic that Axel had to be the bait. He walked forward to his side, Vanitas walking on the other, and nudged him slightly.

"Don't worry, I won't let you die."

Axel gave a nervous smirk, "Thanks, I guess..."

As the group approached the exit to the castle Axel gave a deep sigh and stepped out first, once he was a good distance Vanitas and Roxas walked out, Roxas quickly took to the alleys while Vanitas tried to blend into the little crowd that was toward the middle of the city.

No one was near the castle, so leaving without being seen was quite easy, "As long as that idiot stays in sight this plan should go well." Vanitas commented dully.

Roxas ran quickly through the alleys, focusing everything on keeping Axel in his sights.

"Let's get this over with," Axel sighed to himself as he roamed the streets, noting how as time passed less stayed out. Even if they knew someone was going to die people still had to try and get some sleep, it made sense the streets were beginning to clear.

Roxas peered out of an alley, watching as Axel sighed again, "Let's get this over with," Roxas muttered to himself as he watched the redhead.

Axel looked around the dark city with a slight wonder, it was his first time in such a bright and populated place, even if it was night and the streets were clearing. He looked around the shops and inns but stopped as he eyed something interesting.

He walked closer and stopped in front of the display window which held what looked like a life-sized doll, she had short black hair with a black blindfold on. She was sitting peacefully with her head hung low, her black gloved hands on her lap. She had a knee length, black, Victorian dress on and black stockings with what looked like maid shoes.

"Wow, almost can't believe this is a doll," Axel mused to himself as he watched the doll with amazement.

Vanitas slowed his step as he watched Axel stop in front of the display case, "What is he doing?" He walked closer and began to panic slightly as the closer he got the more magic he felt. He pinpointed the magic to the doll as he was just a couple feet from Axel.

"Oi, Axel, get away from her," Vanitas tried to warn but Axel didn't seem to hear.

His ears were filled with a girl singing, she was singing such a sad song...

I'm lost, so lost...will I be able to see the sky again?  
Oh please, one more day  
Wishing, praying...wont someone allow this shadow of a girl  
To see one more day...

Axel looked up at the doll, guessing she was the one singing in his head, blocking out everything else. He placed his hand on the glass.

Remember, remember, please remember who I used to be  
Who am I, who am I, I'm a puppet in their game

Dreaming of a life I never had...

He felt himself begin to slip into a slumber, though his body didn't seem to be moving at all, it was just before he completely fell that he realized, "I better not end up dead... Roxas," he breathed out tiredly as he felt himself lose consciousness.

"Oi!" Vanitas yelled as he grabbed Axel's shoulder and turned him around, Vanitas was shocked as he saw the blank look in the redhead's eyes.

Roxas' eyes widened and filled with worry as he saw Vanitas yelling at Axel, he began to walk forward but stopped as he saw Axel push Vanitas away and walk into the shop.

"No, no, no," Roxas muttered as he ran the rest of the way to Vanitas, who was beginning to stand up.

"Vanitas..."

Vanitas nodded, "Yeah, he was put under a spell by that doll," Vanitas turned around to point at the doll that was no longer in the display, "Where did she..."

"That doll, she's a Frankenstein."

Vanitas turned back to Roxas, "Why do you say that?"

"Her joints were balls. She was a doll brought to life."

Vanitas crossed his arms, "She also can use magic."

Roxas nodded and looked at the store, "Yeah, I'm guessing some type of bonding magic, she bonded herself to Axel and took him over."

"Well, there is one of her and two of us. Shouldn't be too hard," Vanitas commented as he began to walk to the door.

Roxas nodded with hesitation and followed after Vanitas into the doll store, "Let's hope so," he muttered quietly to himself.

As the two walked inside they instantly froze, the inside of the shop was covered in thorns and vines. Small, pink flowers seemed to sprout from the dark green vines.

"You think it's that girl's work?" Roxas questions as he traces the vines to a large door in the back of the shop.

"It feels different," Vanitas begins as the two walk to the door, "probably not her."

They glance at each other before they open the door, more vines cover the walls and against the back wall is a man in a white suit with long, pink hair. The man doesn't seemed surprised by their entrance.

"I had only meant to catch one but two more showed up," he grinned, "how lovely."

Roxas cautiously rested his hand on his sword, ready to strike and looked around the room. Axel was standing next to the blindfolded girl.

"Please take care of them, Xion," the man said calmly without taking his eyes off of the two.

The girl, Xion, continued to stand stiffly, "I'm am unable to."

The man snapped his head to the girl with an enraged expression, "And why not?"

"I am unable to take over monsters."

"Then fight them," he replied quickly with a scoff.

"Yes, Marluxia."

She quickly dashed forward and spun, preparing to kick Roxas but Vanitas moved in the way and blocked the kick with his arm.

"You take care of the weirdo, I'll get her," Vanitas said as the girl jumped back slightly.

Roxas nodded and without hesitation began to walk forward but didn't get far before Xion was right in front of him, blocking his path.

"I will defeat both of you."

"Oi," Roxas and Xion both turned to the voice and saw Vanitas as he shot his fist forward, hitting Xion harshly, causing her to fall to the side. "Don't forget I'm here."

Xion quickly got back up and spun, kicking Vanitas and shooting him behind Roxas. Vanitas landed between the two rooms and clutched his stomach as he got up.

"That actually stung, dolly," Vanitas commented as he watched Xion walk toward him.

Once she was close enough he grabbed her collar and threw her into the previous room, kicking the door shut as he did it.

Roxas turned from the dark, large door to face the calm man, Marluxia.

"Well, I guess you'll have to fight me now."

The man sighed as he stood, no weapon in sight but Roxas figured the vines and such came from him, most likely a mage, "It seems I must and once I beat you I'll be sure to punish that stupid doll."

Roxas unsheathed his sword, "Sorry to say, but you won't get the chance."

Marluxia's brows lifted slightly with amusement, "Is that so..."

Roxas look with full confidence at the pink haired man, "That is so."

Marluxia stuck one of his hands out and the flowers on the walls began to split, their petals all bunched together near his hand. They continued to bunch and solidify until them formed what looked like a scythe, Marluxia grabbed it and some of the weapon turned a dark green, like the vines.

"I'm a demon you know, boy."

Roxas eyes widened slightly and the grip on his sword tightened, he went to shoot Axel a worried glance but was shocked to see his body gone from the room. As his eyes flickered back he sharply inhaled, the man was right in front of him and his scythe was coming down quickly.

Roxas barely brought his blade up in time to block the attack, Marluxia smirked and brought back his scythe. Roxas jumped back to create a distance.

"If you don't pay attention you'll die."

Roxas' eyes narrowed, though he had no reply. Instead he rushed forward and swung to the side, an attack Marluxia blocked with ease.

Roxas continued to slash and Marluxia continued to use the pole of his scythe to block, eventually he got bored with Roxas' repetitive actions and kicked him back.

Roxas stayed on his feet but his sword lowered slightly, his grip loosening, "Why do you need the souls?"

Marluxia seemed surprised by the sudden question, though his face soon returned to its usual blank expression, "They allow me to keep my form. This place is the best, what, with the bonding doll and the framed Vampire, both make it quite easy to get as many souls as I want."

"So you're using her."

There was a silence before Marluxia hunched over with laughter, "O-Of course," he commented after he had calmed down slightly, "I happened to find her abandoned in the alleys."

"How did you know about her being a monster?"

Marluxia swung his scythe around idly, "She told me. She could tell I was a demon and she told me of her bonding magic. About her being a Frankenstein, well anyone could see that." Marluxia began to walk calmly through the room, Roxas was still on complete guard, "I figured she could be useful so I took her in."

"Why is she blindfolded?"

Marluxia stopped walking, "Hm, well, that blindfold is what ties her to me. At first she was completely under my control but she began to get a little rebellious as time passed so I made her completely my puppet. That blindfold uses part of my power and suppresses her inside her own mind."

"Rebellious?"

Marluxia shrugged and shook his head with a sigh, "She didn't want to kill anymore, of course she is much too useful to let go, though."

Roxas' jaw clenched and his grip once again tightened, "So if you die she's freed?"

Marluxia turned to Roxas with amusement, "I suppose, though I don't plan on dying any time soon."

Roxas lifted his sword and pointed in at Marluxia, "Well, your plans are about to change."

* * *

And the fighting ensues. I was actually really looking forward to this arc and I'm still quite happy about it, so, of course I hope you guys are enjoying it as well.

The song Xion sings is actually her theme with lyrics made by a youtube cover artist, Lizz. She is quite wonderful and you guys should check her out.


End file.
